Going Mad, Be Back Never
by CrazyMadLullaby
Summary: The title sucks, I tried. 1st FF. Alice is still not in Underland & Hatter seems to be going, if possable, Madder. What happens when Alice gets back into Underland & will her Hatter still be the same? Please R&R *Rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N "Heya! I hope you enjoy my 1st AiW fanfiction!**

**TY for reading!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~*Alice's P.O.V*~**

Alice was sitting in her room, pondering things that began with the letter "B"

"Boredom….Bliss…." she muttered softly. It had been almost 2 months since Alice had returned from her trip to China, following her father's dream. She was no longer on the Ascots estate after she had turned Hamish down & Futterwackened in front of all the guests, even causing some to faint. She giggled at just the mere thought. Then her eyes turned down & a small tear dripped from beneath her eyelids, dropping on her desk. Because she was no longer allowed on their property, she had no way back into the woods were the rabbit hole was at, which meant no way back into Underland….to her friends….to the mad tea parties….to her Mad Hatter.

"Crying….Cracked….Caring…." she uttered softly, moving to letter "C". Her last words before falling into a slumber was one "D" word…."Devious".

* * *

**~*Mad Hatters P.O.V*~**

Hatter sat at his usual seat at the end of the tea-table, his eyes slowly fading from emerald-green to amethyst purple and back again. His mind was in a flutter and his eyes showed this. He grabbed his tea-cup and took a sip of his now cold tea.

"'Atter, what be the matter?" Mally said, climbing on a tea-pot sitting by the Hatters arm. Hatter looked at Mally.

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about dear friend. I'm just sitting here pondering words that start with L." Hatter said to her, smiling half-heartily. Mally poked him with her needle sword.

"You're lyin' 'Atter" she said, staring up into her friends face, worried.

Hatter laughed. "Why, Mally!" he said. "You have said a word I was pondering! Lying….Leaving….Love" he said softly.

* * *

****Mallys P.O.V****

Mally looked at her friend and saw his eyes flash a grey, like the color of Underland before Alice had slain the Jabberwocky and returned Underland to its colorful and happy self. Mally slowly climbed down off of her tea-pot and jumped on a chair. She looked at her friend whom had laid his head down and went to find Absolum, to see if they had any chance of finding Alice.

"Before we lose the 'Atter and color again" she mumbled to herself, watching small clouds appear over Underland.

* * *

**~*Alice's P.O.V*~**

Alice awoke with a small start. She checked her watch and realized it was almost 10 a.m. She jumped up off her chair, also just then realizing she never went to sleep in her bed last night. She opened her closet to try to find something decent to wear, considering mother did not approve of knickers and shirts.

"It's neither proper nor womanly to dress as if we are men. We are women." Alice could hear her mom saying in her head. She snorted. That woman could drive anybody mad, as it was; she was still trying to force Alice to get married. She continued to let her thoughts wonder as she found a blue dress with sheer ruffles and smiled. It made her think of the dress Hatter had made for her when she was shrunk and had to get put into the teapot by him. She blushed at the thought and as she held her dress, another tear rolled down.

"I miss you guys ever so much" she whispered into the air.

She walked into the bathroom and ran the water for a bath. She watched the water pour out and let more thoughts run amuck in her little blond head as she started slipping out of her clothes.

She missed Underland because, not only were her friends there, she felt at home. She felt secure. She felt safer in a land with Bandersnatches and mad people who threw mad tea parties then in London. Her mind slipped into a haze as she wet her hair and shampooed in. After she washed her body she wrapped a towel around her thin figure and stepped out. She looked in the mirror and frowned. She was more womanly now, that was the first thing she truly noticed. She also noticed the curves and how her body had filled out. She was neither fat nor skinny. She was perfect.

She brushed her hair and hummed a small tune doing so.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat….How I wonder where you're at…." She giggled and slipped into her dress, throwing her now brushed hair into a braid. She suddenly had the most devious idea…something that would make her mother happy and get her back into Underland.

"Mother!" she yelled rushing down the steps. "I do wish to go apologize to Hamish and Mr. & Mrs. Ascot for my un-womanly behavior in hopes Hamish will reconsidering marrying me!" she said, a small, devious smile playing at her pink lips.

* * *

**~*Mallys P.O.V*~**

Mally had finally found Absolum, nestled on a branch smoking his hookah, puffing out small words. He gave her a look of annoyance and sighed.

"What…now?" he said. Mally rolled her eyes.

"It's 'Atter!" she whispered. "He is losing any part of him he has left because Alice has yet to return!" Absolum laughed. "Stupid mouse. Alice will be back sooner than what YOU think….If you can think, that is"

Mally looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Absolum started to speak but closed his mouth. "You should get back to that mad party of yours." He said, opening his wings and fluttering away. "I have urgent matters to attend to" with that said, Absolum fluttered away.

Mally stood there. She couldn't help but wonder if Absolum was hiding something. She picked up her sword and ran towards the tea party, worried about Hatter & Alice both.

* * *

**A/N: Please review & let me know what you thought :) Im liking were this is going and feel as though I can go places with this FF :) BUT, I want to know what the readers thought! If you guys liked it, I can have another chappie up within days! ALSO! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANY NAMES WERE SPELLED WRONG! Thank you! **

**(CML)**


	2. Back To Underland

**A/N: Wow. I have some followers and some reads. I feel good lol.**

**Here you go. Its short, sorry guys :(**

* * *

**~*Alice's P.O.V*~**

Alice was sitting in the carriage, staring blankly out the window. Her mother was sitting across from her, blabbering on and on about how "mature" Alice had gotten & how proud she was of Alice.

"Mother." Alice said. "Please stop. The only reason you think I am mature now is because I want Hamish to reconsider marriage to me. Have you ever thought maybe it's because you never STOP talking about it?"

Helen looked at her daughter blankly. "Well then, Alice, I shall quiet myself if that what you wish."

Alice sighed. "Mother, it's not you." "Alice said. "I am just a bit nervous about seeing Hamish again." Alice knew this was a big lie, Hamish was the most ghastly lord and rude and selfish. She was nervous because she knew in just a few short minutes or hours, she would be back in Underland with her friends and her Hatter. Alice blushed at the idea.

Her mother smiled. "Well, I hope they go away soon, we are here."

Alice sighed and took a breath, and as her mother stepped out, Alice whispered under her breath.

"Soon"

* * *

**~*Hatters P.O.V*~**

Hatter stared at the sky. His eyes were void of any color. He felt….dead. Alice was gone for so long. He needed her & missed her so much it pained him. Even tea was no good to him. His friends were sitting at the table, staring into their cups, unsure of what to say or do. Hatter stood up.

"I'm going to lie down. I shall see you all whenever you venture indoors." Hatter said, placing a false smile on his face. He turned on his heel & wandered into his home. He through some logs into his fireplace and lay down on the couch, shutting his eyes and basking in the glow & warmth.

"Hatty, have you lost your muchness?" a bodiless voice said.

Hatter just turned his face into the pillow. "Go away Chess" he mumbled.

Chess floated down onto the Hatters stomach, staring at his friend

"No" Chess said "I will not go away. What is the problem? Do you miss your Alice?"

Hatter turned and looked to his friend. "She is not **MY** Alice." Hatter growled. "She's pro'bly some ot'er fools Alice"

Chess tilted his head. "That, dear Hatty," he purred. "Is where you're wrong."

Hatter grumbled. "I do not care for that girl any longer. She has lied & broken her promise and I hope she NEVER comes back again" Hatter yelled, standing up and flipping a table over. He ran up his steps and lay himself down on his bed. Tears threatened to sting his eyes but he could care less. He meant it. He never wanted to see her again.

* * *

**~*Alice's P.O.V*~**

Alice sighed. It was dreadfully warm and annoying in the Ascots mansion and she wanted fresh air. She excused herself from the tension and annoying voice of Hamish and their parents and walked into the garden. She casually looked behind her and when she saw no one, she ran towards the woods. She saw the rabbit hole and stopped, smiling when she saw it was still open.

"Well, Alice, here we go." Alice closed her eyes and jumped. She giggled when she felt the sensation of falling through her spin and giggled harder when she landed on the ground. She looked around and grabbed the key & drink awaiting her and felt herself shrink after taking a swig. She sat on the ground rearranging strips & pieces of her overly large dress and made herself a new dress, smiling at her handiwork. She walked through the door and gasped.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Underland looked dead. Leaves littered the ground and the flowers were not as vivid anymore.

A pansy heard her voice and answered "Hatters changed the weather. No more sunshine, just rain & storms & blackness" she whispered.

Alice stared. Her Hatter caused this? Why? She started walking and heard a familiar drawling voice behind her.

"He has gone madder & it may be in your best interest if you saw the queen before you stepped foot near that man"

Alice turned and saw Absolum, and felt a tear prickle her face.

"I want to see him" she whispered.

"Stupid girl" Absolum said. "The Hatter has gone Madder because of YOU"

Alice stared. "How so?" she whispered.

Absolum sighed. "The queen will explain it, now follow me" Absolum took off and Alice ran after him. Alice's thoughts were racing & she had no clue what to think. All she knew is that Mirana had some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: It was quickly written but I wanted her back in Underland because theres just to much I need to get writting about that involves Underland.**

**R&R **


	3. Storms & Stories

**A/N: Gahhh! I erased so much in this chapter that it damn near drove me mad ^_-**

**Anyways! **

**TY: Tigger-I never even thought of that to be honest, so I did it with this chapter :)**

**Also, I have failed to mention**

**I don't own any characters in this story, just the plot :'(**

* * *

Alice followed Absolum all the way to the White Castle & had to stop to gasp for air. Absolum fluttered onto her shoulder.

"For a women who slayed the Jabberwocky" he drawled "You sure tire easily"

Alice snorted & raised a hand to flick him off of her.

"I'm sorry if your speeds equal that of a cheetah & you're a butterfly" she said, rather loudly.

Absolum looked at her curiously. "What is a Cheetah" he pondered.

Alice groaned, forgetting she was in Underland. "Never mind" she muttered, finally catching her breath. "We should probably get inside, I think I just saw lighting" Absolum nodded & fluttered toward the door. Alice walked towards him and knocked. A guard opened the door and stared her.

"What is your business here? It is not safe after hours to be wandering" he gruffed.

Alice stood taller. "I am Alice, champion of Underland" she said.

The guard stiffened.

"Miss Alice! Yes, the Queen is expecting you, come in, before you get wet and things get…rather bad" He shooed her in and Absolum fluttered in as well. Alice watched him locked up the door & he looked…uneasy towards it.

Absolum fluttered onto her shoulder again.

"Her Majesty is in the kitchen" he whispered.

Alice nodded and walked down a hall towards the sounds of loud thuds and crashed.

"March" Alice and Absolum said together, smiling. Alice pushed open the door and ducked as a tea cup raced towards her head.

"Alice!" Said a lovely voice.

"Mirana!" said Alice, happy to see another person. Mirana glided towards her and smiled, touching her cheek.

"Underland missed you" she said. She then frowned. "Tea?" she said.

Alice nodded and Mirana grabbed two cups and walked towards a balcony. "Come dear." She said.

Alice stared. "It's storming Mirana" giggled Alice.

Mirana giggled as well, her giggle sounding like beautiful musical notes floating in the air.

"Yes, my dear, it is, but, THIS balcony is covered"

Alice smiled and joined her towards the balcony. As the doors opened, Alice felt the cool breeze of the harsh storm blow her hair back & smiled. Rain would occasionally splash onto her face & Alice would giggle.

Mirana sat at a table and patted the chair next to her. Alice sat down and took a sip of her tea, sighing at the green tea & honey taste. Mirana sipped hers as well & looked into the storm.

"I'm sure someone has told you" she said quietly "Hatter is the blame for all this"

Alice sighed and looked down. "Absolum told me it was because of me" she whispered.

Mirana stilled.

"Absolum is a wise, yet some wise men are truly fools." She said loudly. Alice stared. She was so confused.

Mirana took a sip of her tea again.

"Alice, please note that while this may seem like your fault, it TRULY is something you HAD no control over," Mirana started. She took a deep breath.

"Sometimes, our moods have a certain effect on us. In your world, those effects show on your body, through facial feature or through actions. Here, in Underland, if an emotion is strong, it can change the weather and cause Underland to look dreadful. Remember, Alice, when the Red Queen ruled, the place looked such as this, but without the rain and storms. It was ALL of Underlands emotions. Well, all this" Mirana waved her hand towards the storm "Is just one person's emotions"

Alice stared & Mirana smiled a sad smile.

"Hat…Hatter" Alice stuttered. Mirana nodded. Alice stood up and walked towards the balcony. She watched the rain downpour and cause deeper puddles in the courtyard, lighting flashed like electricity through the purple and black clouds. She turned around.

"What could be causing all his obviously angry emotions" Alice asked.

Mirana stared. "Oh, Alice, this is not anger, this is pure rage and depression"

Alice just stood there, staring. "Why is he so mad?" she cried out, tears prickling her eye lashes.

Mirana stood up.

"Because he thinks you left for good and…." Mirana started, but Alice started walking towards the door.

"Fine, I will go see him!" she said.

Mirana ran and grabbed her. "Silly girl!" she cried. "Alice, seeing the Hatter is NOT a good idea at this point. You're going to have to wait until I create something to calm him. This man has gone madder and if you go there alone, I fear as though he may hurt you!"

Alice slumped down, defeated. "Fine" was all she whispered.

Mirana and she walked towards her room, quietly.

"Mirana" Alice finally spoke as they reached her room. Mirana smiled in response. Alice stared at her feet, unsure of how to form the words. "I…well…"she stuttered.

Mirana hugged her. "We all know you love him" she whispered in her ear. Alice finally broke down, crying on her friends shoulder.

"If I had never left, it wouldn't be like this, he would be happy & not causing Underland hell" she cried. Mirana shushed her.

"Alice, neither of you expressed very strong emotions, so neither of you had ANY idea that this would happen" Alice nodded and placed her head on her pillow, sighing softly as tears flowed. Mirana sat on Alice's bed and watched her sleep, brushing her hair behind her ear. She stood up & walked out, closing the door. Something had to give here.

* * *

Mirana walked quickly towards the stables. The wind had died down and the rain had stopped, which meant Hatter was calm enough to TRY to talk to him. The storms were always on and off. Scary, calm, dangerous, you name it, it was the storm. Mirana jumped onto her horse and soon, they were nearing the Hatters house. Mirana pulled on the reins and gasped. The place was pure darkness, nothing looked bright anymore. Mirana stepped down off her horse and walked towards a table that had broken tea cups and what felt like broken hearts. Suddenly, Hatters house door swung open. Hatter stood there and Mirana stared at him. He looked at her and Mirana stepped back. His eyes were black as night.

"What are ye doin' here" he asked her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Mirana sighed. "Hoping to put reason in you" she said boldly. Hatter laughed.

"Aye, lass, no such th'ng as re'son with some one lik' me, ya kno' be'ng mad and such" Hatter said, gold streaking through his eyes. He walked towards Mirana, curious about a scent that picked up in the air. It smelled like peaches and honey. He was close to Mirana now, who had thought nothing of changing after being near Alice.

"You're not Mad, Hatter, you're simply off your tea" Mirana said, trying to get him to smile. He did not.

"Tarrant" he said, the name caught slightly in his throat. Mirana stared.

"Nobody calls me Tarrant anymore, it's always Hatter!" he yelled, throwing a broken tea cup at a tree.

Mirana now realized Hatter had lost his brogue, his eyes were golden and she had an amazing idea. Tarrant's eyes changed color when he smelled "Alice" she whispered, watching Tarrant mutter to himself and walk back into his house. Mirana hopped on her horse and rode off, a new plan and potion already popping up in her head.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, to people following my story or reading it to this chapter, I have been posting chapters everyday but, alas, I have to do it from the library. Im also a mom/mom2B as well so I get busy sometimes, I will do my BEST to post another chapter either tomorrow or Friday :) *****stares at a spoon* **

**What was I saying? ;D**

**(C.M.L)**


End file.
